Harry Potter and All Hollows Eve
by Joyce87
Summary: Harry's summer before his 6th year. When Wormtail comes up with a plan the trio is sent on a dangerous misson to preserve time. Are they up to the task and what happens when things never seem to go as planned. Please Read and Review!
1. Problem solved

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe- we just live in  
it. Don't sue me.  
  
Problem Solved  
  
"My Lord, I have new information for you on the activities of the Order of the Phoenix," stated a hooded man kneeling on the floor on a rug in front of a high-backed green and silver chair. The person sitting in the chair replied in a high icy cold hissing voice, "What are Dumbledore and his pathetic followers doing now Severus?" Before the man was able to give his reply however, the door to the room burst open and a short balding man with the look of a rat about him came running into the room. "My Lord, I have solved all of your problems," cried the man flinging himself to the ground at the foot of the chair. "I have figured out how to solve the problem of the Potter boy forever!" Severus snapped to attention with these words, turning to face the small man bowing to the floor in front of his master.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a bright sunny day outside number 4 Privet Drive and all of the inhabitants were outside manicuring their well kept lawns, and washing their large, expensive cars. Well, almost all. Harry Potter was lying on his bed looking at the ceiling trying his hardest not to think. He had his curtains tightly closed, and his light off. He had spent a good majority of his first two weeks of summer holiday in this state. Harry was not like other boys. All of the other boys in the neighborhood were outside riding their expensive racing bikes, or terrorizing the younger children. As his hunger finally got the better of him, Harry stood up and glanced at his clock out of mere habit. His clock said that it was only 10:00 AM, but his stomach was telling him other wise. His stomach was reminding him that he hadn't eaten since breakfast, yesterday. Other then going to the bathroom and getting food when it was absolutely necessary, he had so for managed to completely avoid the Durleys.  
Harry reluctantly crossed his small room towards his closet to find a clean shirt. He reached in, clumsily pushing aside his Firebolt broomstick –trying not to look at it and pulled out one of Dudley's old hand-me-downs. The Firebolt being the one thing that he still had left from his Godfather and the only clue in the room that Harry was not like the other inhabitances of Number 4, Privet Drive.  
Harry had been desperately trying to block out the thoughts of the last few months, years even. In his failing attempt he had hid all other reminders of the world he belonged to under the stairs, but had eventually accepted the fact that the international quality broomstick wouldn't fit and would have to be stored in his room. He pulled on the T-shirt and opened the door, glancing back at the open window and empty owl cage; he hadn't seen Hedwig in four days, but wasn't worried. Turing back through the door he trudged down the stairs to see if there was anything edible in the fridge besides Dudley's low fat snacks. As Harry passed the front door, it opened, and his uncle and cousin walked in. Harry ignored them and continued over to the fridge. As he opened the fridge door, thinking to him self, his uncle's booming voice brought him jolting back to reality.  
"What do you think you are doing boy!?"  
"Just getting something to eat Uncle Vernon," he replied, not caring what his uncle said next.  
"It's only 10 in the morning, you can't have anything to eat for another two hours, when it is actually lunch time," his uncle hollered at him, his face slowly turning a putrid shade of purple, as it always did when Harry did something that was not to his liking.  
"But I didn't have breakfast this morning," said Harry, as his stomach growled a reminder of it's own.  
As he said this, Dudley walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of soda and a sandwich.  
"It was your own choice not to eat this morning, and your Aunt and I will not be feeding you whenever you please. You will eat when you are given food, and will be grateful, or you won't eat at all." Just as Harry was about to reply in protest, a large tawny owl swooped in through the open window, and dropped a letter at his feet. It then flew once around the room and left through the window.  
"I thought we were through with the bloody owls!" hollered Uncle Vernon, swelling to twice his normal size. Harry, sensing that his uncle was on the breaking point, grabbed his letter, and ran out of the room. He ran back up the stairs, and into his room. He locked his door, and flopped onto the bed. He looked at the letter, and realized with a jolt, that it was from Dumbledore himself...  
  
Thanks for reading. Please review, any and all thoughts and criticisms are welcomed. 


	2. The new guard

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe- we just live in  
it. Don't sue us.  
  
The New Guard  
  
Harry was not sure whether he should open the letter or not. He had been trying with all of his might to forget the wizarding world and all of its inhabitants. He put the letter on his bedside table, and lay back, staring at the ceiling again. Unbidden, brought on by the arrival of the letter, his memories from the last weeks in the wizarding world came rushing back. The one memory that he had been trying his hardest to forget was now surrounding him. He could almost see the jets of light and color flying past him, hear Bellatrix Lestrange's laughter, and see the look on his godfather's face as he fell. With those thoughts closing in on him, Harry fell into a restless sleep.  
"You...This isn't a criticism Harry! But you do...sort of...I mean- don't you think you've got a bit of a- a- saving- people- thing? Hermione asked him, a worried expression on her face.  
"That's funny," Harry replied through gritted teeth, "because I definitely remember Ron saying I'd wasted time acting the hero...is that what you think this is, you reckon I want to act the hero again?"  
"I'm trying to say, Voldemort knows you Harry. He took Ginny down in the Chamber of Secrets to lure you there, it's the kind of thing he does, he knows you're the- the sort of person who'd go to Sirius' aid! What if he's just trying to get you to the Department of Myst-? -  
Harry woke with a start, Hermione's words still ringing in his ears. He reached over to his bedside table, looking for his glasses, and his hand landed instead on Dumbledore's letter. After turning it over a few times, examining the tall loopy handwriting, he decided that it must be important if Dumbledore had written it himself. He slit open the envelope, and the letter fell to the floor. Picking it up he read:  
  
Harry- George and Fred Weasley will be coming for you at noon July 15th. Have your school things packed and ready to go.  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Looking at his calendar, Harry realized that today was July 15th. Fred and George would be coming in less than two hours.  
Forgetting about his dream, Harry raced down the stairs to gather his possessions. The sudden sound of him bounding down the stairs caught the attention of all three Dursleys.  
"What do you think you are doing causing such a racket?" shouted his Aunt Petunia.  
"I can't hear the TV with you thundering around like an elephant!" hollered Dudley from the living room. Harry had slowed just enough to see the irony of this situation. A comment like that coming from Dudley, who was himself the size and weight of a small hippo.  
  
Thankfully all of Harry's school things had been packed ever sense the end of last term. He simply grabbed the end of his heavy trunk, and started hauling it across the room. When Harry passed by the kitchen, his uncle stuck his head out.  
"Just where do you think you are going with that?"  
"I'm leaving. Someone is coming to pick me up at noon today."  
Laughing at the dumbfounded look on his uncle's face, Harry turned and lugged his trunk up the stairs, and into his already occupied room.  
"Your late Potter." Grinned the twins.  
"What? No, hang on a second, you're early. What happened to the guard by the way?"  
"We are the guard," said George with a mischievous grin, pulling a deck of exploding snap cards from his pocket.  
"Scary thought isn't it?" chimed in Fred noticing the taken aback look on Harry's face. Still wondering about the 'real' guard, and the rest of the order, Harry suddenly remembered that it had been Dumbledore who had sent the letter, and a thousand questions flew into his mind. "What is this about? Is everyone ok? Where are we going? How are we getting there?" The twins smiled at each other, and George held out the deck of cards. With a suspicious glance at the identical red heads, Harry reached out and took the deck, and in an instant, he felt the familiar sensation as though a hook were being pulled somewhere behind his navel.  
  
Hope you enjoyed the second chapter. Please review. This is our first fanfic and we would love to hear your thoughts and criticisms. 


	3. The Mission

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter universe, we just live in it. Don't sue us!  
  
The Mission  
  
The ground vanished from beneath Harry's feet, as he was pulled forward in a whirlwind of color and sound. He realized that neither of the Weasleys were with him. His feet suddenly hit solid ground again, and his knees, unable to hold through the impact buckled, and he crumpled to the floor. After getting to his feet, and getting his bearings, Harry took a closer look at his surroundings. He realized, somewhat to his surprise, that he was in Dumbledore's office. Despite his desperate attempts to forget the wizarding world, and all of its inhabitants, he was glad to be back at Hogwarts. It had been his home for the last five years.  
  
Harry was all alone in the large room, except for the sleeping portraits of past headmasters and headmistresses. The room had a distinctly abandoned feel about it. Even Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix, was no where to be found. The fact that the Weasley twins were ominously missing as well, gave Harry the funny feeling that they had tired of their joke shop, and had decided to use him as a guinea pig for their latest experimental joke. Tired of being uninformed and misled, Harry headed for the door. He was planning to go find the nearest Weasley, whoever that may be, and give them a piece of his mind. Just as he reached for the door handle, the door swung inwards colliding with Harry and knocking him to the floor. In walked none other than his best friend Ron Weasley. Ron was accompanied by Fred and George who seemed highly entertained by the whole thing.  
  
"What is this about Harry?" Ron asked with a perplexed expression on his face. Harry, who had no more idea about what was going on than Ron did, just shook his head. Just then the door opened again and Dumbledore strode in accompanied by their least favorite professor at Hogwarts, Severus Snape. Harry looked at the headmaster and opened his mouth, fully prepared to ask what in the name of Merlin was going on when Dumbledore cut him off.  
  
"Harry, I will explain everything once everyone is here."  
  
Harry, completely confused now asked, "There are more people coming?" Harry looked at all of the people gathered around the room, and wondered who else could be coming. The entire Order of the Phoenix perhaps? Dumbledore's office was big, but even it wouldn't hold that many people.  
  
"Please take a seat, we will begin as soon as possible."  
  
At the moment Dumbledore said these words, Lupin and Hermione Granger suddenly appeared behind the giant desk, Hermione looking as confused as Harry felt.  
  
Ron didn't bother to conceal his confusion.  
  
"What's going on? And who in the world made these two gits the new guard?"  
  
The Weasley twins put on a mock look of hurt and suddenly disappeared from sight, taking the deck of cards with them.  
  
The trio was now left in the office, looking to the three adults for some clue to what was going on. Ron looked as if still expecting someone to answer his question about the new guard, and Hermione seemed to be at the breaking point of curiosity- yet remained incredibly quite, almost as if fighting the urge to raise her hand. Harry however, sat down in the chair the Headmaster had motioned to earlier, eagerly waiting an explanation.  
  
"Harry, countless lives are at risk. We have been informed of Voldemort's newest plan by an insider working for the Order. The three of you are the only ones that can stop him, but it will take work and is incredibly dangerous. The mission we are sending you on is of the most importants and should not be taken lightly."  
  
Thanks for reading and please review! 


	4. Dinner

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe, we just live in it. Don't sue us!  
  
Dinner  
  
"I can't believe we have to stay in school in the middle of the summer!" "I'd take Hogwarts over the Dursleys any day," replied Harry, finally taking his eyes off the small, gold watch in his hands. Harry had been starting at it ever since they had left Dumbledore's office; it had twelve hands but no numbers. Instead, it had little planets that rotated around the edge. Harry couldn't imagine such a small thing having so much power and couldn't seem to take his eyes off it.  
  
The three of them were slowly walking the familiar corridor to the Gryffindor common room when Hermione gave a sigh, singling for Harry and Ron to stop. Hermione stepped forward and turned to face them.  
  
"Look, I know it may seem like we have all the time in the world," Ron moved to say something and was cut off, "But we don't, we only have a week to plan and prepare for every possible outcome. Anything could happen! Time travel isn't easy and we all ready know what kind of things Peters is capable of. . ." She had said this so fast most of the color had drained from her face. "I'm going to the library to find information on stealth charms."  
  
"Oh come on Hermione! We've only just got here and Fred and George wouldn't let me eat before we left. I'm starving." As Ron said this Harry's stomach growled from hunger. Harry nodded his agreement and Hermione reluctantly followed them into the Great Hall, for what she hoped would be a fairly short dinner.  
  
Harry was shocked to see that the large room was completely empty and the four house tables had been removed, then felt stupid for thinking the rest of the school would be there. The house tables, which usually stood the length of the room, had been replaced by a small round table in the center of the vast room. Three bench seats surrounded it and Harry noticed a small card had been propped up against a large jug of pumpkin juice. Ron picked up the card and read:  
  
Ask for anything, or feel free to go down to the kitchens, I know you know how to get there. Study and practice hard. If you need to contact the order, use Fawkes. He's living in the Gryffindor common room. Remember not to be seen and best of luck on your mission. –Lupin P.S. Try not to riot the house elves too much.  
  
"Hahaha. . . He has you pegged doesn't he Hermione?" laughed Ron, sitting down at the table. "There's nothing funny about the enslavement of house elves, Ron! Now that I think of it, this will be the perfect opportunity for us to talk to and encourage the House elves." Hermione announced. Harry shot Ron an accusing look and sat down. Ron merely shrugged as a plate of roast beef, potatoes and chocolate frogs magically appeared before him.  
  
Oh and Ron, no going into Hogsmead! -Moony  
  
The words had suddenly appeared on the card, still in Ron's hand. "Ah, someday I'm going to figure out what charm he does that with." sighed Hermione as she too took her seat.  
  
"Wonder if Fred and George ever figured out the true identities of the Marauders?" Harry asked Ron, who was desperately trying to swallow an incredibly large mouthful. "No, of course they didn't, and Lupin's not about to go and tell them is he? They would never leave him alone." Ron finally managed to say after swallowing. "It's just as well. Can you imagine the kind of things they could do if they had a Marauders help."  
  
Harry was happily reminded of the last year, when the twins had let off the most amazing fire-woks in the corridors, much to the loathing of Umbridge. He also remembered overhearing Hagrid once say that the twins could have given James and Sirius, the top troublemakers of Hogwarts a run for their money.  
  
The memory of his godfather hit Harry hard. Ron and Hermione's conversation on mapping charms suddenly seemed meaningless and distant. The anger and grief Harry had been fighting against for weeks were again threatening to engulf him. He drifted away into more thoughts of his godfather, until Hermione's sharp jab in his ribs brought him crashing back to reality.  
  
"What," he asked rather more irritably than he had intended.  
  
"Well," she said looking slightly hurt by the look on his face, "It's just that Hedwig just arrived."  
  
Hedwig, Harry's snowy white owl hopped over to Ron's plate and began nibbling at his potatoes. Ron shooed her away indignantly, while covering his plate with his arms. Hedwig hopped over to Harry and held out her leg so that he could remove the letter attached to it. He scooped some of his potatoes onto another plate and set them aside for her. She hooted her thanks, and began to eat. Harry looked at the letter in his hands, which was oddly thick, and realized that it was from Professor McGonagall. It was addressed not only to him, but to Ron and Hermione as well. He showed the letter to the others and slit open the envelope. Four pieces of parchment fell onto the table. Harry picked up the top letter and unfolded it.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger,  
  
Enclosed are your scores from your Ordinary Wizarding Level (OWL) Examinations. If you have any questions about how your examinations were scored please feel free to owl me. Term starts September First. Please be  
  
on Platform 9 ¾ at Kings Cross Station in London on this date.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Professor Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Harry looked around at the others after he finished reading this. Hermione had a look of pure elation on her face. As soon as she finished reading the letter, she jumped up out of her chair and catching her foot on Ron's robes, promptly fell backwards onto the floor. Harry and Ron, trying their best not to laugh, moved around in their chairs to help her up.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Ron as soon as he was able to get his laughter under control.  
  
"Well, I was just so excited about the OWL's that I must have tripped."  
  
"Are we going to look at them, or are we planning on standing here debating the issue of gravity all day?" asked Harry, who felt as excited as Hermione looked. He picked up the pieces of parchment and handed the ones with his friends' names on them to their rightful owner.  
  
"Should we open them one at a time so that we can all see each other's marks?" suggested Hermione, glancing back and forth between the boys.  
  
"Sure," replied Harry and Ron together. They had the same idea that if they could get the others to open theirs first, then they could delay the bad news.  
  
"OK, who should open theirs first," asked Hermione, shaking with the anticipation of finally seeing how she had done on her exams.  
  
"YOU!" replied the boys in unison.  
  
Hermione started to unfold her piece of parchment, but stopped before they could see anything written on it.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Harry concernedly.  
  
"I can't do it, I'm to nervous. You open it," she said, holding the parchment toward Ron with a shaking hand. He took the parchment from her, looking quizzically at Harry. Ron started to open the parchment when Hermione snatched it out of his hand.  
  
"What was that about?" Ron asked in bewilderment.  
  
"You were opening it too slowly!" Hermione exclaimed, finally opening the parchment, and showing it to the others.  
  
Ordinary Wizarding Level (OWL) Scores  
  
Passing Scores: O – Outstanding E- Exceeds Expectations A- Acceptable  
  
Non-Passing Scores: P- Poor D- Dreadful T- Troll  
  
Hermione Jane Granger  
  
Ancient Ruins  
  
Practical---- O  
  
Written-------O  
  
Arithmancy  
  
Practical---- O  
  
Written------ O  
  
Care of Magical Creatures  
  
Practical---- O  
  
Written------ O  
  
Charms  
  
Practical---- O  
  
Written------ O  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts  
  
Practical---- O  
  
Written----- O  
  
Herbology  
  
Practical---- O  
  
Written----- O  
  
History of Magic  
  
Practical---- O  
  
Written----- O  
  
Potions  
  
Practical---- O  
  
Written------ O  
  
Transfiguration  
  
Practical---- O  
  
Written----- O  
  
Astronomy  
  
Practical---- E  
  
Written----- O  
  
Harry looked at Hermione's face to see her reaction. As her eyes scanned the Astronomy scores, they welled up with tears. Her knees started to collapse, and Harry caught her and helped her to sit down in the chair.  
  
"What, you passed all of them, why are you crying?" asked Ron in sincere confusion.  
  
"I g..g..got an E in Ast..Astronomy," Hermione sobbed as Ron looked to Harry for an answer.  
  
Harry, trying to change the subject, opened his OWL results.  
  
"Look, you did better than me," he said showing his letter to Hermione.  
  
Harold James Potter  
  
Care of Magical Creatures  
  
Practical---- O  
  
Written------ A  
  
Charms  
  
Practical---- O  
  
Written------ E  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts  
  
Practical---- O  
  
Written----- O  
  
Divination  
  
Practical---- E  
  
Written----- E  
  
Herbology  
  
Practical---- E  
  
Written----- O  
  
History of Magic  
  
Practical---- E  
  
Written----- E  
  
Potions  
  
Practical---- O  
  
Written------ O  
  
Transfiguration  
  
Practical---- O  
  
Written----- E  
  
Astronomy  
  
Practical---- E  
  
Written----- O  
  
After congratulating Harry on his seemingly impossible achievement of E's in Divination, Ron opened his scores.  
  
Ronald Billus Weasley  
  
Care of Magical Creatures  
  
Practical---- O  
  
Written------ A  
  
Charms  
  
Practical---- A  
  
Written------ E  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts  
  
Practical---- O  
  
Written----- E  
  
Divination  
  
Practical---- D  
  
Written----- T  
  
Herbology  
  
Practical---- E  
  
Written----- E  
  
History of Magic  
  
Written----- P  
  
Potions  
  
Practical---- O  
  
Written------ O  
  
Transfiguration  
  
Practical---- E  
  
Written----- A  
  
Astronomy  
  
Practical---- A  
  
Written----- P  
  
Ron looked at Harry, his face radiating amusement, "Hey Harry, I got more OWL's than Fred and George combined!"  
  
As Harry and Ron looked at Hermione, they were surprised to see that she was still crying. As they looked to each other, wondering what to do, Pig, Ron's tiny owl crashed into the jug of pumpkin juice on the table. Ron, still smiling, righted the jug and took the letter from the owl's leg.  
  
Dear Harry, Hermione, and Ron: This owl came with Hedwig, and would not stop zipping around my house and  
  
pecking my fingers until I gave him a letter to deliver too.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
All three burst out laughing. Hermione stood up, and turned to the others. "I think we should go to bed now so that we can begin researching as soon as possible tomorrow morning." The three of them headed for the Gryffindor Common Room, and went to their dormitories. All three fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.  
  
I hope you enjoyed chapter 4. Thanks to those that reviewed, I really appreciate it. 


	5. Time Change

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter.

Although it was a beautiful, sunny day on the Hogwarts grounds, the only movement was that of the Whomping Willow waving a bird away. The only humans to be found were in the library, hidden behind tottering piles of dusty books.

"Hermione, can't we have a break already," whined Ron as he slammed yet another stack of thick, leather-bound books on the table. "We've been doing nothing but research for the last four days."

Ron's plea was enough to finally tear Harry's eyes from the window that looked down at the Quidditch field. What he wouldn't give to be flying again. "Yeah Hermione, I think I've learned all the new jinxes and spells my brain can handle."

Hermione looked up from A Guide to Defeating the Dark Arts, careful to clearly mark her page at the Disillusionment charm. With any luck, she would be able to find it again, as the page would often turn invisible if gone unturned. Harry having finally pushed Quidditch from his mind could tell that she hadn't been sleeping; there were dark circles beneath her eyes and her hair looked more untamed then usual. Not that Harry was one to talk as his jet, black hair was much worse and his few hours of sleep had been filled with nightmares of the task they were so desperately preparing for.

The only one that looked as if he had slept at all was Ron, who had indeed spent a great deal of the morning asleep behind a shelf in the potion section. That didn't stop him from wanting a break however. It seemed that just being near so many books had the power to exhaust him. Hermione who was normally energized by the presence of so much knowledge had also become overwhelmed with work and ominous thoughts about the future and the past.

The three sixth years had had enough experiencewith time travel to be more then a bit nervous about the mission Dumbledore was sending them on, but they knew he had no choice. They were the only ones that could risk being seen, as they would only be one year old at the time. The mission was at top priority and they could tell by the vile look on his face what Professor Snape thought of the three Gryffindors not only being given the mission but also being put in charge! Harry and Ron both shared a strange sense of excitement about finally helping the Order, not to mention a great loathing of Wormtail and seemed at first, very eager to begin.

Instead, it was decide by the Headmaster that they would spend a week at Hogwarts in preparation for their trip. They were in no means ready to take on such a task and would have to plan for every outcome. At Harry's protest of the wait, Lupin had admitted Peter would not be leaving until the end of the week and it was best if they were not there when he arrived. They may not exist to the rest of the world, but Peter would certainly recognize the boy he had stayed with for twelve years and a lookalike of his former friend. Hermione was sure that she had been just as memorable but chose not to press the matter.

Now faced with only a few days left in which to plan, Ron's constant complaint of studying during summer and Harry constantly staring off in to space, Hermione wondered if they would ever be able to pull it off. What if something goes wrong? If Peter changes his plans or Hermione's greatest fear, that Harry changes theirs.

Trying to forget her fears, Hermione slowly pushed away her book and went to look up at her friends, only to see the large double doors of the library swing open and a frantic creature explode out of them.

"Harry Potter, Sir!"

The house-elf running towards them came to a screeching halt, dropping a dozen mismatched socks onto the table.

"Harry Potter, Sir! You are late!" choked out Dobby as he tried to catch his breath.

The three friends stood staring down at the house-elf.

"Dobby what are you talking about? Late for what?" said Harry, who was the first to recover from the shock.

"Yeah, and what's with all the socks?" asked Ron picking a red one off the floor.

Hermione gave Ron a stern look as she knelt down to the elf's level.

"Dobby calm down. Exactly what is it that we're are late for?"

"The mission, the mission! The Headmaster told Dobby you were to leave at 12 o'clock the last day this week."

"Yes, Dobby that's right, we still have three days before we're scheduled to leave." reassured Hermione.

"No you are mistaken, you must leave today!"

"That can't be Dobby, we've only been here four days." said Harry, also bending down to Dobby's level. "I know we've lost track of time a bit, but the sun hasn't gone down more then three times. There's no way we've been here seven days"

Dobby ran to the windows on the far side of the library and snapped his long fingers. The windows instantly changed from the bright and sunny day the sixth years had come to expect to a dark and stormy night. Rain was pounding against the windows and thunder could be heard in the distance.

"Dobby charmed the windows to always be sunny." exclaimed Dobby in a squeaky voice. "You should have left two days ago! You are late! And it is all Dobby's fault!" The house-elf immediately began to smash his head onto the table.

"Are you saying that we've been hanging out in a library for seven days!" asked Ron in a weak voice as if he were about to faint. "No wonder I've been so bored."

Ron earned himself yet another disapproving look from Hermione. Harry quickly grabed Dobby to stop him from hurting himself.

"Are you saying Peter left yesterday afternoon?"

"I do not know, Harry Potter Sir. Harry Potter must leave now sir, you are late!"

Hermione quickly dug a gold watch out of her bag and started to twist the hands.

"Harry, he's right. We must leave now. Everyone grab hands."

"You must take this too sir, good luck sir." Said Dobby as he pushed a yellow sock into Harry's hand and ran from the room.

They heard the final click of the watch and suddenly the room fell silent. Even the hammering of the rain seemed to stop. A blur of color rushed past them and a dark alley began to form before them. Harry could again hear the rain as they were standing in it.

"I don't understand this!" said Hermione swirling around, trying to figure out where they were. "We should have landed right back in the same place, only in the past. How is this possible?"

Please Review!


End file.
